Minecraft Hardcore
by Pat Nat
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. This story is about 5 people finding them selves in a world that they are not used to. Each character has there own interesting back story, and none of them under stand why there on this mysterious island, in this mysterious world. Join Pat Nat, John, uss, Jithell, and Gifted on this exiting, mysterious, and dramatic minecraft adventure.


Minecraft Hardcore Season 1 Episode 1 Pilot

Pat Nat felt his strength leaving him. Everything around him became colorless. He new his time was up…

It was at that moment when he heard a whisper saying "Your ready".

The next thing he knew, his lungs where refilling with air. He started to feel again. His eyes opened. He found himself in a jungle, one that he didn't recognize. He felt his hearts replenished, and got up with no trouble at all. "Am I dead?" he thought to himself. He looked up and noticed a purple portal in the sky disappearing. None of this was making sense to him. "Hello?" he yelled out. No one answered him. He began to climb up one of the trees to get a better look of where he was.

He was on a small island that appeared to have nothing but a jungle, and a couple beaches. He thought he could see more land far out in the ocean, but his render distance was naturally small. He was interrupted from his gazing, by an alarming boom.

He looked above the jungle and noticed another portal in the sky. The portal appeared to be spawning something in the jungle. While he was on his way to check it out, he heard another portal. Then another. And another. And another. Four portals were hovering over the trees. They all appeared to be doing the same thing in different parts of the jungle.

When Pat made it to the bottom of the tree, he heard two people yelling at each other. He was relieved to know that there are more people here. He followed the sound of the yelling, and saw to men fighting, with nothing but there fists. There IGN's read John and Jithell. The two of them noticed me at the same time. Niether of them looked angry. Just confused, and frightened.

Pat tried to stop the fighting. "Stop! Stop! What's going on?"

John started backing up slowly. "Who are you guys? Where am I? Where's Gorlab?

Jithell looked just as confused. "Why am I… But I was in… I was in a snow biome, not a jungle!" It was then when Pat Nat realized these two had the same problem as he did.

"You guys aren't from here either?" Said Pat. "I think… I think we were all spawned here by those portals."

"All I know, is that I was saving someone's life, when I was sent here." Said John.

"That man is going to die if I don't get back to my town! Bye the way, not much of a warm welcome, Jithell."

"That's not my fault!" Said Jithell. "I was in the middle of-".

All three of them heard leaves blocks breaking. They started walking towards the sound, when they see someone's IGN sticking out of a hole of a bush. It read, . came out of the hole with mushroom soup in his hand. However, he was so startled when a saw the three, that he spilt his all of his soup on the ground

"Oh thank goodness!" Said Doctor. "Listen, you have to believe me! I'm not from around here, and I have no idea how to get home! I'm serious-."

"Join the club." Said John. "How many other people spawned here without a clue why they did?"

"Wait, this happened to you guys to?" Doctor asked. "Did an entire city get tp'd here?"

"Wait a second." Said Pat. "After I spawned, I saw four other portals. And if we all came from a portal, then that must mean there is one more person."

"We got a problem." Said Jithell. "The sun is setting. We need to build shelter."

"You said there was another guy." Said Doctor. "We should find him. Before it gets dark. He might not be able to make it on his own

"We should split up." Said John. "Two of us build shelter, and two of us find the last guy. When it gets dark, we come back here, to the shelter, with or without the other guy."

"Are you saying if we can't find him before dark, were just going to leave him?" Said Doctor.

"Johns right." Said Pat. "If we can't find him tonight, he will have to fend for himself. We can't risk searching at night. I can help look. Who wants to come with?"

"Il help search." Said Jithell. "It will give me a chance to look around, and see if I have been here before."

"I'm pretty good at making shelters, so John and I shouldn't have much trouble here." Said Doctor.

Pat Nat and Jithell broke to find the missing man. However, as they climbed trees, peeked in caves, and walked some beaches, they had little luck on there journey. The sun was just then disappearing under the horizon.

"Were running out of time." Said Jithell. "Have you noticed the sun is setting earlier then it normally does in a new world?"

"I don't know." Said Pat. "Maybe. Why?"

"Well, if the sun doesn't set this fast on a new world, then that means this must not be a new world."

"I guess. Now that I think about it, I didn't spawn to long ago, and the sun is almost gone. Do you think more people has been teleported here before us?"

"I don't know. This whole world seems-." Jithell stopped.

"What is it?" Pat whispered.

'Do you hear that?"

Pat Nat listened. He finally heard a quite and deep roar…or snoar? As they walked closer to the sound, they found the last person, under a small tree…sleeping on the ground.

"You've got to be joking." Said Pat.

Jithell started yelling at him, trying to wake him up. When that didn't work, Jithell kicked him.

"Oww… My head…" Said the last man. "OWW! My chest… did someone kick me?

"Why were you sleeping on the ground?" Said Pat. "Wait, never mind that. We have to go. Look. Monsters are starting to spawn!"

"Wait…where am I?" Said the last man "Hold on a sec, where's my bed, where's my home?! What's going on here?"

"We don't have time for that." Said Jithell "Come on, we have to get to our shelter!"

"Wha- Shelter? I don't even know you guys, why would I go with you?"

"It's either that, or try to survive the nigh without us." Said Pat. "Follow us, don't follow us, whatever, but we are going back to our shelter!"

"But… But… ok, Il come with you." Said the last man. "But you should know, I'm not from around here!"

The sun was completely gone. Monsters kept spawning. The three men hurried to the shelter. Doctor and John made a seven blocks wide, five blocks long, and 3 blocks tall from the outside. On the inside, there was a crafting table, a small chest, and a furnace, which was cooking wood to make charcoal.

"You guys made it." Said John. "And you found the missing guy. Nice work."

"Missing guy?" Said the missing guy. "What do you mean missing, do we know each other?"

"Your name is Gifted?" Asked Doctor, looking at Gifted's IGN. "Well should you know Gifted, we all have the same problem as you. We all spawned here, not knowing why."

"What? But I don't understand, I was just sleeping in my bed, and the next thing I know, I'm staring at a guy who just kicked me."

"You wouldn't wake up, what was I supposed to do?" Said Jithell.

"Is that why you attacked me Jithell?" Said John. "I just spawned, and two seconds later, you try to kill me?"

"No!" Said Jithell. "Before I came here, I was in the middle of fighting of 24 creapers by myself! I thought I was still in the battle when I spawned."

"Yea right, I think-."

"Guys, guys." Said Pat. "We all have had a hard day. No need to make it harder. Why don't we take this time to properly introduce ourselves. Say our names, what were doing before this all happened."

"Ok Pat, then why don't you go first."

"Well…someone ells can go before me if they want."

"No, I agree with Doctor.: Said Jithell. "I think we all want to know what's your story."

"…Alright." Said Pat. "My name is Pat Nat. Before I was sent here, I was dead."

-i hope you liked my first fan fiction. I you would like me to continue this series, let me know in the reviews.-


End file.
